Ya no pidas
by BellaRukia
Summary: No se librarán de la sangre derramada. [Byakuya x Rukia]


**Fandom:** Bleach

**Claim:** Byakuya/Rukia

**Tabla:** 30 Vicios

**Tema: **#06 - _Necesidad_

**Extensión:** 811 palabras

**Rating:** K+

**Advertencias:** Final alternativo.

**N/A:** Ubíquese al final del arco de la Guerra Sangrienta. Posibles spoilers…

*Escrito para la comunidad 30 Vicios de LiveJournal

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo sólo me creo con el derecho de shippear libremente ByaRuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya no pidas<strong>

* * *

><p>La última en irse fue Inoue. Esperó a que los últimos que quedaban se retiraran del lugar para sanar las heridas más profundas. Rukia recordaba sus pestañas húmedas en medio del agonizante sopor, y también su voz atribulada diciéndole algo a su hermano.<p>

–¿Estará bien? –preguntó Byakuya.

–Sí. Sólo un poco más… –musitó Inoue, y lo último que Rukia recordaba era eso.

Antes de salir de la tienda, Inoue miró a Rukia como si su vida, su futuro, dependieran de ella. No había tristeza en su mirada, pero sí consternación. Debió pedirles a Chad y a Ishida que sacaran a Ichigo de allí. Luego él no dejó de preguntar por ella, por Rukia, y permaneció horas sin sosiego pronunciando su nombre, gritando, riñendo, negándose a alejarse de aquel lugar.

En la tienda de la 4ª División estaba Byakuya, sentado al lado del camastro, cruzado de brazos, afligido. Inoue se marchó y él se quedó de guardia, no permitió que nadie más entrara, no concedió que nadie más la viera. Todo había terminado. No más guerra. No más sangre. No más muertes, sacrificios. Y posiblemente… _¿No más Rukia?_

La espera impaciente de Ichigo Kurosaki en el lado externo de la carpa deparaba exactamente eso, que Rukia se iría con él.

Una sola vez Byakuya debió contemplarla así: herida, convaleciente. Ni una sola vez lo había hecho por el motivo de entonces: por no querer perderla.

Algo en la respiración de ella había cambiado, y al momento en que Byakuya volteó para verla, Rukia estaba despertándose. Primero movió el brazo, luego hubo un ascenso brusco en su pecho. Después ladeó la cabeza, los ojos, en dirección hacia donde estaba él.

–Nii-sama…

–No te sobresfuerces. Quédate como estás.

Pero no fue una orden que ella debiera acatar. Fue un deseo, la necesidad de que ella se recuperara y volviera a ser libre. Él ya no estaba junto a ella como capitán ni como hermano mayor. Estaba como hombre, y había dejado de subordinar para servir.

–¿Quieres que te traiga agua? –le preguntó, y vio cómo ella cerraba los ojos, todavía débil. A pesar de que las heridas del cuerpo habían sido sanadas, en sus ojos relucían las heridas de adentro. Soldados caídos, despedidas…

Byakuya la miró como si siempre la hubiera mirado así. Transparente, entregado, apremiante.

–No, gracias.

Y Rukia calló. Byakuya sintió que no merecía tanto silencio.

–Tus amigos están bien. Están afuera.

–Lo sé.

–Están esperándote.

Se suponía que no debía haber dolor al decir esas palabras. Pero lo había, y dolía como nunca nada le había dolido. Más silencio. La respiración irregular de Rukia. Una extraña agitación en su pecho. Los puños tiesos, como cuando era adolescente y se frustraba.

Un repentino alboroto se pronunció afuera. Parecía que la teniente Matsumoto estaba intentando levantar los ánimos.

–Todo terminó, nii-sama. La Sociedad de Almas, el mundo de los vivos, e incluso Hueco Mundo, podrán vivir en paz… Eso… –titubeó– Eso me hace sentir tranquila, después de todo...

–Lo sé. Todos los soldados han demostrado honor y valía hasta la muerte. Por primera vez… La Sociedad de Almas ha luchado en igualdad entre sus miembros.

La Guerra Sangrienta había dejado huellas y ruinas existenciales.

–Podemos jactarnos de haber sobrevivido, incluso podemos envanecernos de haber vencido a enemigos poderosos. Pero nunca podremos librarnos de la sangre que se ha derramado. El orgullo no es nada comparado con la muerte. El Seireitei, nosotros los shinigamis, cargaremos siempre con esta cruz.

Se permitió verla llorar, porque tal vez nunca más presenciaría una emoción suya.

–Claro.

Quiso extender su brazo para enjugarla, pero no pudo.

–Podríamos haber protegido a más...

–Hicimos lo que tuvimos a nuestro alcance. Casi morimos por ello.

Otra vez silencio y devastación, remordimiento, desconsuelo. Rukia se despertó por completo y a Byakuya lo absorvió su tenue respiración. El aire del recinto se había sobrecargado. La sangre de la guerra se convertiría en una sombra que los perseguiría para siempre.

–¿De verdad te irás, Rukia? –preguntó de repente, con la vida pendiendo en la respuesta que ella le diera.

No se podía jugar con los abandonos o las esperas. Dar falsas respuestas era lo mismo que mentir. Por primera vez, Rukia sintió que Byakuya se conmocionaba, y la posibilidad de dejarlo solo era una fatalidad. Pero Ichigo…

Se aclaró la garganta y lo miró, agotada.

–¿Debería quedarme aquí? –su voz resolló, entrecortada.

–¿A quién protegeré si te vas?

Rukia vio en los ojos de Byakuya un dolor que la arrolló por completo. Ya no estaba él dándole la espalda, ya no le daba órdenes imprecisas. Ya no se dejaba llevar por las promesas para velar por su bienestar. Estaba parado en frente de ella, casi al borde de un precipicio, implorando con voz frágil.

–Quédate, Rukia.

No hizo falta que él dijera nada más. Byakuya permitió que ella llorara para poder enjugar su lágrima.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Nada, que voy de un extremo a otro. O no escribo nunca o escribo dos días seguidos XD Mátenme, pero primero déjenme terminar la tabla y seguir soñando con que ¡KUBO ME DÉ UN FINAL BYARUKI! No sé si esto habrá quedado creíble pero lo intenté, no doy demasiados detalles sobre cómo terminaría la guerra pero esto salió rápido, sin mucho rollo, y si no lo publico ahora quedará archivado en mi PC hasta el final de los tiempos T.T

Muchas gracias por leer :D Besos.


End file.
